The Art Of Mending Time
by NaRcIsSiStIcAlLy In LoVe
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura are sent on a mission that would have been suicidal. The fourth shinobi war has ended leaving Sakura as the only surviving member of the Konoha twelve and Kakashi to bury another teammate. Now Tsunade gives them one last chance to make things right and sends back to when the entire mess started. (Time travel, ShikaSaku and other couples) (Humour as third genre)
1. Chapter 1: Mission Gone Awry

**Chapter 1:Mission Gone Awry**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto. The plot is my own.**

* * *

Chapter 1:Mission Gone Awry

The wind blew up the dust and rubble as the cave began to collapse around them.

She made a half-assed job in an attempt to cover her nose, no need to kick start dust allergies . Sakura grabbed Kakashi by the scruff of his shirt before diving out of the cave just in the nick of time, saving them both from the hands of death once again. She had sustained some nasty bruises along with a slight cracking in the humerus of her left arm. However Kakashi was worst for wear having snapped his scapula in half, his patella had a deep dent in it, a broken femur and a cracked ribcage. This excludes the second degree burns that they both sustained. Their uniforms were tattered beyond repair, torn so badly it couldn't be considered as clothes at all. Sakura healed Kakashi's bones first, albeit a painful process but it had to be done. Once she was done she began to heal his wounds. She needn't heal herself since her regeneration jutsu kicked in.

The mission had been suicide in its worst form. She sincerely hoped that Tsunade had not won any gambles lately. She was glad her mentor, had she sent anybody else it would have literally been like committing suicide.

A letter sent from the village hidden in the moon had been sent to Konoha requesting two of its strongest shinobi to escort the "princess" of wind back to her home. After all she was the daimyou's daughter. The mission scroll seemed believable enough at first. However, as the made their way to the village hidden under the moon they could have sworn that they were being followed. Having checked multiple times they put it of as exhaustion and paranoia but that didn't stop them from being put on the edge.

They darted across the border of the fire country at breakneck paste to finish their mission, because they had a feeling that something was off. Five miles into the rocky terain their suspicions were confirmed. They had been followed by twenty Abu ranked Iwa shinobi. They had literally been undetectable.

The Anbu circled them as Kakashi and Sakura stood back to back, kunai's drawn. The Anbu attacked first, they were mostly lightning and earth jutsu users with the occasionally rare fire jutsu user. Sakura drew chakra to her fist slamming it into the earth causing the formation of a fissure which swallowed two Anbu who last their footing. Really clumsy for were down to fifteen as Kakashi took down three should have trusted their instincts and known that this was a trap from the start. There was twenty million ryo bounty on both their heads respectively and a flee on sight warning that hasn't been seen the late Yondaime Hokage in the bingo books. It was was more of a warning to those sane enough to take them on. However, there was no time to dwell on past one yanked her by her hair but she managed to throw him off with a sharp punch to the gut knocking him into a boulder. Adrenalin was sky high in the tense atmosphere willing away any physical pain that the two Konoha shinobi were feeling.

They were down to ten now. Sakura's chakra was depleting drastically. Kakashi had half of his reserves left. Things were starting to look very bleak for the two wary ninjas. An Anbu had sent a kick aiming for Sakura's back but ended up kicking Kakashi's patella as he jumped to block it.

They were currently in a sticky situation with no idea how to get out. It seems they have to pull a page out of Naruto's book and just wing it. Of all the times they need the knuckle headed ninja.

The three Anbu that had been left manage to corner them in a cave to avoid Sakura using her chakra enhanced strength on them. That really was a smart move on their part nobody wants to be a slug sannin's practice dummy. She couldn't use her strength without causing the cave to collapse on them. There was a massive rock situated next to the carnation haired woman. She picked it up and slammed it into the nearest Anbu knocking him unconcious possibly killing him. Sweat and grime stuck to there bodies like sand to wet skin.

"Well you two seem incredibly stronger than what we pegged you for." The captain said.

"Well yeah, that we would be us." She retorted between ragged breathes. She needed to get back into shape, all those endless hours at the hospital were no good for her stamina and physical strength. When she got back to the village she would request time off to get back into shape. Tsunade was always telling her to take a break anyway. Now she had an excuse too.

"Such fiery spirit, you would have been a great companion, how unfortunate that I have to kill you instead." He said.

"Sorry I'm not straight jacket material just yet. Cocky Iwa shinobi, even wear their forehead protectors around their necks assuming that they'd be able to kill us, wait till Tsunade-sama hears about this." Kakashi muttered.

She stiffled her laughter at the look on the Anbu captain's face. He looked slightly scared at the mention of their Hokage. He ran foward his katana ready to strike them down. In the background metal clashing with metal could be heard as Kakashi fought the remaining Anbu as she took on the captain.

"I guess it's just you and me pinky. Don't worry when I'm done with you I'll take good care of Hatake over there." He taunted her.

"Over my dead body you will." She snarled.

"That's what I'm planning my dear."

"Bring it on Porky."

She launched foward fighting till her chakra almost boarded on depletion. She managed to an snare him in one of her complex genjutsu while Kakashi placed the other Anbu under the Tsukuyomi. She punched the ground which lead to their current predicament. With the last ounce of her chakra she managed to summon her largest summon, the white phoenix, Akemi.

"Hime-chan! What happened!" Akemi shrieked at seeing her mistress and companion in such blustered and vulnerable state.

"Akemi-chan do you think you can manage to carry us back to Konoha?" She asked before blacking out.

"Anything for you Hime-chan."Akemi said to the unconcious pinkette before her.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes occasionally to find that she was till in Akemi's talon flying as fast her wings could carry her. She looked over at Kakashi eying for any injuries that she might have missed. He was still unconcious. She fell into darkness, once again letting fatigue take over. Akemi flew faster once Konoha came into view. She landed in front of the hospital transferring the unconcious shinobi to her wings. The medics came rushing out taking them from her grasp.

* * *

 _ **what do you think good or bad? I rewrote this thing quite a few times and I'm still not happy with it but then again that's just me. By the way to those of you who are wondering I will continue my other stories in due time. It might take a while though so I can't give you an exact date. With grade 11 in the way and exams are being thrown left, right and centre I will try to update as much as possible. I wrote up till chapter 6 for this story.**_

Date published : 07/08/2015

Reviews are much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2: Hospitalised

_**Chapter 2 : Hospitalised**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just own the story plot.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Jared for the first review.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Hospitalised

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TWO OF MY FINEST SHINOBI HAVE BEEN HOSPITALISED COMING FROM A SIMPLE ESCORT MISSION!" The blonde Hokage roared. She was sporting a splitting hangover the news wasn't helping at all. Rubbing her temples vigorously in order to contain her anger and will away the obsessive hangover as the Chunin quivered in his sandals. Nobody wanted to be near Konoha's firecracker of a hokage when she was hungover, angry or after dealing with the knuckleheaded Naruto. The only one who could match her strength and temper was currently hospitalised.

"You're dismissed. " Tsunade seethed. The poor Chunin couldn't get out of there fast enough, not wanting to be near the irritable hokage. He thanked his lucky stars that he was alive and that she didn't chuck her desk at him, he was still in one piece. His heart however felt permanently logged in his oesophagus.

She stood up from her seat and made a beeline towards the hospital leaving petrified shinobi and civilians in her wake. Konoha was left in disarray after Pein's attack. Then the war started. Sakura was all that was left of her generation. Kakashi took it extremely hard having to bury more of his teammates while he stayed alive, it was some cruel trick of fate. Kami-sama was openly mocking them.

Tsunade was beginning to lose the constant battle with the council who wanted to appoint Sakura as Rokudaime hokage. She knew neither Kakashi nor Sakura could bear it in their hearts to take Naruto's dream. They said that they had the village's best interest at heart. However Tsunade knew better than to believe the words of senile bats. They thought her a fool but she knew better, a hell of a lot better. They thought that they could get Sakura to play submissive and compliant but boy have they never been more wrong. Tsunade busted through the hospital doors startling all the medics within the vicinity. She stalked towards the receptionist's desk.

"Where are they?" Tsunade barked.

"Ro-oom 272 Hokage-sama." The terrified receptionist stuttered.

Tsunade hastily made her way to the room trying to reign anger before it got the better of her. Pausing in front of the hospital room, she gently pushed the door beeping sound of the heart monitor sounded through the room. Their once laboured breathing had evened out to deep, steady breathes. A few bruises littered their faces. Her heart broke at the sight. To think the once infamous and indestructible team seven was reduced to this, the lone kunoichi and her perverted sensei.

She stood in the middle of the room looking at the corpse like form if her carnation haired apprentice, her breathing and heart monitor were the only evidence that was life in her fragile looking frame. She turned her gaze towards Kakashi, her heart bled for the man. He lost more than any of them could ever imagine. They both have. A sad smile danced across her lips. It was times like these that reminded her that they were still human after all. They bled and felt fatigue just like anybody else. They could die just as easily as anybody else. Right then and there they didn't look untouchable, indestructible or invincible. They were normal at that moment in time and needed normal lives every once in a while.

Tsunade moved towards Sakura, her motherly instincts took over, she carefully traced the bruises on her face as if she might break by adding too much pressure. She healed the bruises sending more chakra to check for internal injuries.

Once she was done she proceeded to work on Kakashi. Healing all of his bruises seeing as Sakura done a good job at healing his major wounds during their mission. The medics only done away with some bruises, not being able to heal h entirely because his chakra forced their's out identifying it as foreign chakra. It only accepted Sakura, Katsuyu and Tsunade's healing chakra.

When she finished, she took a seat next to the window staring out into the open space of Konoha. Her hangover had already disappeared. Shizune would understand. She would understand why Tsunade left her desk littered with paperwork to be here. She just had to. She knew what a bounty could do but knowing what it could do and witnessing what it could do were two entirely different thing. Every village wanted both Sakura and Kakashi as their weapons or dead since the day they killed the Akatsuki. Pein and Itachi had already been dead the expense of Naruto and Sasuke's , oh how she missed that knuckleheaded ninja. She remembered his crescent fallen face when they failed to bring Sasuke back

Sasuke died killing Itachi. He helped Naruto kill Pein then betrayed them all by literally stabbing Naruto in the back. Naruto's death led to the death of the Akatsuki by the remaining members of team seven. They also killed other villages saw them as a threat.

Everytime she sees them they seem more dead on their feet. She fears for their sanity and well-being. Sakura suffers from heartbreak while Kakashi suffers from survivor's took Gai's death to heart. He might not,admit it in a million years but the Green Beast was one of his best and most trusted friends, as obnoxious as he was.

She really hoped that they would wake up soon because she had one last mission for them and sure as hell prayed they were mentally stable enough to handle it. The hospital room's door made a creaking sound as it slowly opened, revealing a pair of curious brown orbs.

Sighing, "Come in Shizune, there's no need to stand like a statue by the door. " She said tiredly.

Shizune entered the room shutting the door softly. She looked ragged with stress. Tsunade had been vague about the last mission that she was sending them on.

"Shizune."

A sinking feeling settled in Shizune's stomache, telling her whatever her mentor had to say would not sit well with her.

"I think Iit's time we use the jutsu. " She stated.

Her heart jumped to her throat, as always her gut was right. She would not wish that fate upon anybody, being able to see your loved ones but not able to hold them and cry. No she would not, at least they had each other.

* * *

 **Yay! Another chapter finished. Reviews and constructive criticism welcomed. Flames will be fed to my family of dragons.**

 **Date published: 14/08/2015**


	3. Chapter 3: Catatonic

**Chapter** 3: **Catatonic**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just the plot.**

 **Dedicated to suzululu4moe for the first review for chapter 2**

* * *

Chapter 3: Catatonic

Two weeks later...

Sakura's eyelids felt heavy and strained as she tried to open them.

She gave up feeling extremely fatigued and dehydrated. Her heart monitor sped up alerting the medics to the fact that she woke up. She had been comatosed for the past two weeks. Since the suicidal mission Kakashi awoke a week earlier than she did. Everyday he would visit the memorial stone from five in the morning till seven. He would start training from seven till lunch time. Afterwards he would get lunch at Ichiraku. Then he would spend the rest the afternoon with a comatosed Sakura and even slept there during the night, refusing to sleep anywhere else until she woke up. That had been his daily routine for the entire week.

The medics rushed into the room checking her vitals and handing her a glass of water. Thanking them she downed it greedily.

Suddenly the door shot open revealing a relieved Tsunade and an equally relieved Shizune following hot on her heals.

"Everybody out!" She demanded. The medics within the room gave her questioning looks as they stood rooted to their spots.

"EVERYBODY OUT NOW! BEFORE I FIRE OR END UP KNOCKING EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU UNTO NEXT CENTURY!" She roared. With that said the medics scrambled out leaving with their lives and jobs intact.

Sakura's body felt numb as she laid there motionlessly staring at the stark white ceiling. Her pink locks were in a frazzled state. Her head throbbed painfully. She could still feel some traces of sweat and grime. All in all she felt dirty and tired.

"Sakura, my Kami I'm so sorry. I didn't know that the mission was a setup. It seemed all too real." She apologised frantically.

"It's okay. Tsunade-Shishou." She croaked. She pushed herself into an upright position. Shizune left hurriedly to get her a glass of water. She watched Sakura down it greedily as she waited patiently for the glass. Thanking Shizune for the glass of water, the pinkette stared curiously at her mentor.

"What happened? As far as I know the two of you were dropped of by Akemi in a comatosed state. Kakashi for some odd reason won't tell me anything." Tsunade said exasperated.

She looked quizzically at Kakashi as he left before giving Tsunade her full attention. She explained in detail recounting the events since they left to the time they encountered the Anbu squad. Her head felt like it was spinning setting off a slightly nauseating feeling.

Frowning, Tsunade looked worried at her apprentice. She sure as he'll wished it hadn't come to this, now she was going to send them on a mission that was going to change their lives for good.

Shizune looked perplexed at the hokage. Wondering what exactly was running through the blonde's mind. The air conditioner sent a slight chill dancing through the room. Konoha was sporting its ever present infamous summer heatwave. Sakura stared at Tsunade wondering what was bothering her so much. If only she knew she'd probably faint.

"Get some rest, tell Kakashi he has to also . You're off for the remainder of the day. Meet me in my office at five o'clock sharp tomorrow morning. I have one last assignment for you." She said. She left the room to catch up on some much needed sleep and sake. Kami knows she didn't get much these last two weeks. Shizune followed closely.

Sighing, laying her head back on the pillow. She noted that it was well past two in the afternoon. Kakashi chose that particular moment to enter the hospital room.

"I'm assuming you told the hokage everything and by the look of it I'm saying it went rather well, the room is still intact." He stated.

"Yep." She pinched the bridge of her nose as a slight flush layered itself across her cheeks.

"I brought lunch." He said holding out two boxes of Ichiraku ramen takeout. Seeing as Naruto was no longer with them they deemed it fitting enough to carry on his raven eating legacy.

* * *

 **That's it folks. The third installment of "The Art Of Mending Time".**

 **Review please**

 **Publish: 16/08/2015**


	4. Chapter 4: One Last Mission

_**Chapter 4: One Last Mission**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just the story plot._**

 ** _Dedicated to Twisted Musalih for the first review on chapter 3._**

* * *

She has been released from hospital over five hours ago. It was quarter past six in the evening and she was dying for a hot shower, a cup of steaming hot tea and a solid eight hours sleep because let face it a coma hardly counts as sleep. She trudge begrudgingly through the streets, civilians and shinobi alike stayed out of her way as not to anger her, the lone kunoichi of team 7.

Her apartment complex came into view. It was made from a sturdy wood material thanks to Yamato. Half of Konoha had been rebuilt within a year thanks to his wood release ability. She tiredly trekked up the flight of stairs.

Disabling all the traps that surrounded her front door she fumbled for her keys in the pockets of her coat. On could never be too careful, the war had proven that, even Konoha had traitors within her walls Mizuki, Danzo and Orochimaru were proof enough. Succeeding in unblocking and unlocking her front door, she stepped into her apartment shutting the door behind her. She gradually began to peel her clothing layer by layer from her body, dumping them unceremoniously onto the wooden floor as she made her way towards the bathroom at an antagonising paste.

Standing completely nude in front of the bathroom door she gently pushed it open. The twenty-one year old kunoichi stared at herself in the mirror, distate displayed clearly in her viridian eyes. Her hair stood matted to her face, there were dark bags under her eyes despite being in a coma induced sleep for two weeks. She rubbed her eyes tiredly as she turned the shower to the hottest she could stand. Feeling water warm gradually she lathered shampoo into her hands, before attacking he r hair viciously, giving it a thorough wash. After making sure that her head was rid of shampoo residue and dirt alike she continued to scrubbing her skin raw. Satisfied that she was squeaky clean she turned the water off.

Drying her hair before wrapping herself in a fluffy black towel she carefully secured her damp hair in a bun with a spare senbon. A trick she learned from Shizune.

Making her way to her bedroom she began to rummage through her draws for clean clothes and underwear. She noted sorely that most of her clothes were in her laundry basket because she left for the mission when she was supposed to do her laundry then she landed up in a catatonic state. She settled for a pair of black underwear, booty shorts and a dark red tank top. Her room was decorated in dark colours. Anyone who visited would be shocked to find out.

* * *

 **### Flashback ###**

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

 **The carnation haired girl cracked an eye open only to find that her clock read ten minutes pass seven. Cursing whoever was interrupting her sleep wishing them a slow and painful death. She would personally see to it. She had arrived at home a little over three ours ago completely drained of chakra and on the brink of exhaustion.**

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

 **"I'm coming!" She shouted before hopping out of bed putting on a pair of sweatpants. She only slept in her tank top and panties.**

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

 **"I said I'm coming!" She shouted, irritated by the person's incessant banging on her door.**

 **BANG! BA-**

 **"I FUCKING SAID I'M COMING YOU BASTARD! IF YOU DON'T CEASE YOUR PERSISTENT BANGING ON MY DOOR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IN THE MOST PAINFUL WAY POSSIBLE!" She shrieked, she was beyond furious. Stalking towards the door she yanked it open to find Konoha's number one knuckleheaded ninja.**

 **"Ohayo Sakura-chan." He greeted her eagerly.**

 **"Ohayo Naruto. What are you doing here?" She asked barely containing her anger towards the blonde. She was tempted to skip past the formalities and just gut him on the spot.**

 **"Do you want to get some ramen for breakfast?" He asked oblivious to the medic's fatigue and anger.**

 **"Naruto you know I had an emergency at the hospital last night. You were there. You also remember bringing me home at four in the morning unless you were drunk. You understand how very irritated and fatigued I'm feeling at this moment in time. So you do know that right now I'm one step from gutting you from head to toe." She seethed. It was true the blonde was there all night waiting for Sakura to finish.**

 **"Oh. I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I completely forgot." He sounded so defeated.**

 **Taking in his deflated disappointed expression she immediately felt guilty.**

 **"Fine come inside you knuckle head, let me get dressed first." She said. His face brightened immediately. Her living room was made of neutral colours and not at all like Konoha's population speculated. The only person who actually saw knew what her house looked like on the inside was Kakashi when he refused to go to the hospital.**

 **He glanced around her bedroom taking in the black walls and crimson and maroon bedsheets. Her room was totally different from what he expected.**

 **"Sakura-chan, I didn't know that your room was so dark." He said.**

* * *

Smiling fondly at the memory that presented her as she made her tea. Weak and sweet just the way she liked it. She yawned and rubbed her eyes tiredly. Sipping the hot beverage slowly as it soothed her into a peaceful demeanour. Placing the empty cup in the sink, she made sure her traps were enabled and switched the lights off. He emergency kunai tucked safely under her pillow, she was out like a light.

* * *

She smelled charred flesh. Rocks were falling everywhere. She was bound by chakra strings. Kakashi stared at her, his sharingan exposed and bleeding. He looked beaten and broken, and much to her horror the smell of charred flesh was coming from him.

She felt hot tears trailing down her cheek. She was scared for the first time in the past half a decade. The mission had gone horrendously wrong. The last time she felt so scared was when she had lost Naruto. She didn't want to lose Kakashi too.

She struggled against her binds, desperate to break free and save her partner. A maniacal laughter bounced of the wall's of the cave. The Anbu they had been fighting stepped out of the shadows. His face slip into a large shark like grin that could be considered as predatory. He held his katana behind Kakashi's neck. Her eyes conveyed her panicked. He enjoyed watching her squirm.

"Watch him die pinkie. When I'm done with him you're next." He said as he cut Kakashi's head from his body. Satisfaction washed over him as he watched Kakashi's corpse join the pool of blood on the floor.

She thrashed violently. She wanted to rip him limb from limb. That she'll kill him more brutally than any other Akatsuki member that she ever killed but her voice eluded her. The closer he came the more she reversed until her back hit the wall. He smiled sadistically. She had nowhere to run.

"Goodbye kunoichi." He said with sadistic glee that rivalled Orochimaru. He impaled her heart with the sword.

She swore as she woke abruptly her fingers held a death grip on the kunai. Sweat streamed down her face in rivers. She looked at her clock and swore again. Two hours, that's how long she slept. Two bloody hours. The nightmare played at her heart strings like a broken record. Her frantic heartbeats began to set at a more normal pace.

The recollection of the nightmare made her shudder. She was in no mood to sleep again. _**Great, just fan-freaking-tastic, no decent nights sleep for me.**_

Sighing in defeat she got up and made some tea. Sinking into the black couch with a novel and another cup of tea.

Halfway through the book she began to feel drowsy and promptly fell asleep. She stretched across the couch catching a dreamless slumber. Her alarm in her bedroom went of pulling the kunoichi out of her snoozing state and back to reality. She made her way to her bedroom and stopped the irritating device. She created two shadow clones one was making breakfast whole the other was french braiding her long hair while she brushed her teeth.

She dug into her breakfast at a rapid that Naruto would be proud of. People often told her that she eats more than Naruto but what they didn't know was that she converted the food into chakra and stored it into her Yin seal by using a tiny amount of chakra to speed up her already fast metabolism.

Once she washed all the dishes she set out making he ray to the Hokage's tower.

"Ohayo Tsunade-shishou" She greeted.

"Ohayo Sakura. You're early." She stated.

"Yo"

"You're early for once Kaka-sensei. Why do you never use the door." Sakura said.

"Ah... but where's the fun in that Sakura-chan." He said with an eye crinkling smile.

"Enough fooling around Hatake. I would like to get this mission over and done with." Tsunade said.

Kakashi moved from his perch on the windowsill to stand by the carnation haired medical ninja.

"This will be your last mission that you'll be receiving from me." She said as she glanced at their baffled expressions. She pulled a wooden box and two scrolls out of the draw in her desk. One big and one small scroll. She opened the box and took out a ring with a red diamond on it and a necklace with a black diamond. She gave the ring to Sakura and the necklace to Kakashi. The larger scroll burnt a bright fiery orange and the smaller one had a light purple glow.

"You'll be sent into the past before all of this began, before Sasuke defected from the village, exactly a year before team 7 graduates from the academy. The jewellery I gave you will enable you to give people their memories of what happened during our time line back. However you have to be very careful whose memory you give back because the jewellery takes at least a week of your life span and we don't want crucial information in the hands of the wrong people. Sakura your one will be able to unlock the memories of a male and Kakashi your one will be able to unlock the memories of a female. You are to make sure that the war doesn't happen or happens on a lesser scale at any cost. Sasuke should not get the curse seal if it can be avoided. You have to give the purple scroll to Hiruzen-sensei and this orange one you will send you back in time. You have to sign the scroll like you would do with a summon'so scroll the only difference is that you fuse your chakra with your blood before signing. Once the juts is activated the scroll will disintegrate leaving you with no way back. This is beyond anot S-class mission and has to be kept under strict control at all times. We cannot afford a single slip up. Do you understand?" She finished.

"Hai Hokage-sama." They replied.

"Before I forget you have to report to Inoichi and Shikaku after you have informed Hiruzen-sensei. They helped me to create the jewellery and the juts before I left as a last line of defence. They are important allies to have especially when you don't want Danzo to find out. You activate the jutsu in the jewellery by letting some of your chakra trickle into it causing a pulsing notion and repeating their name in your head three times.. They have to be directly in your line of sight. That's all." She said.

Sakura opened the scroll signed her name, Kakashi followed suit. They began to vanish as the scroll burnt before their eyes.

"Good luck." Was the last thing they heard heardo before they disappeared completely.


	5. Chapter 5: Back To Square One

_**Chapter 5:**_ **Bac** **k** _ **To Square One**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**_

 ** _Dedicated to J-Boy for first review_**

* * *

She shot into an upright position, her eyes scanning the room for any potential threats. She was in her old room lying in her bed under dark pink and red comforters her long locks spilt in every possible direction. She felt different, she felt weaker, she felt smaller. Slipping out of bed her feet touched the cold wooden only to retract it again.

 ** _Kami-Sama it's freezing!_**

 _Inner is that you?_

 ** _No it's the bogeyman, of course it's me Baka._**

 _It's been a while._

 ** _Yeah it has._**

She slipped it out of the blankets again this time embracing the cold. She walked towards the mirror staring intently at herself. She was not looking at Sakura the blossomed, highly intelligent, incredibly strong twenty one year old kunoichi she was staring at the the extremely weak, shy, intelligent eleven year old academy student.

Everything was so surreal. It was grey and blurred, no longer the defined black and whites of the world. Her yin seal was missing, she was skinnier due to thee lack if muscle that she painstakingly took notice of. She also had to work on her low chakra reserves but that could be solved easily enough.

* * *

Kakashi woke up sharingan blazing but calmed after he remembered what he was suppose to do. His room in this time line was much tidier than that in his previous time. He evaluated everything with a critical eye.

Everything was as it was was down to the scent of rainforest and wet sandal wood. He sighed in contentment, so deep in forgotten delight he let the purple scroll slip out of his grasp.

He slipped out of bed to retrieve the scroll. His body felt slower than his previous one, the wonders war can do for your body by keeping you on your toes. He needed to find Sakura before doing anything else that includes getting lost on the road of life. He pushed senses as far as soon he could. He picked her faint signature all the way to the civilian district on the other side of the village.

Shutting the door behind him he took to the roof tops.

* * *

She had just finished brushing her hair. It needed to be cut it was a little too long for her taste. Maybe she should ask to cut it for her but then again that would be a bad idea considering still in their phase of rivalry something she regretted initiating in the first place.

Maybe she should seek out Naruto soon and a make amends for being such a hitch to him before and after they placed in teams. Her mother always seemed to have some sort of a problem with team seven even with Sai. She hated Naruto for being a jinchuriki. Then Sasuke for leaving the village and becoming a missing ninja. Kakashi at some point also became an irritation towards her mother because of his supercilious and kind of care free nature. Then there was Sai with his nonexistent people skills who her said has less emotions than a rock. However Sakura almost always reigned her temper at the last minute, _almost._ The time that she did did not bode well for them, at times they wouldn't speak for weeks on end no matter the effort her father put in to get them to make amends. Her father on the other hand was just as laid back as Kakashi and often made the lamest of jokes. Even when she was younger her mother never approved of her being in the academy and when she became Tsunade's apprentice she basically disowned wasn't like their relationship was fantastic to begin with.

She could fell the faint trace of Kakashi's chakra lingering by the window as sat waiting patiently for her to let him in.

"Are you decent?"

"You can come in you know Kaka-kun. Nothing has stopped you in the past so why now."

"You make me sound like a degenerated and depraved old man, you wound me Saku-chan." He mocked hurt as jumped through her bedroom window.

"You might as well be Kaka-kun with the way you read those port books in public and giggle at almost every single paragraph. It actually shouldn't surprise me a bit."

"Ouch Saku-chan, that hurt right here. I think I might die by your words sooner than by the hands of my enemy." He placed his hand over his heart.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and grabbed her scrolls.

"Let's go."

They took off into the crisp morning air hot on Kakashi's tail.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi was going through his hokage duties as he would any other day. Sorting mission according to their different rankings. He was having a relatively normal day, that was until his assistant came bursting through the doors of his office.

"Hokage-sama..." she panted.

"Yes Mika" He said politely.

" Hatake Kakashi and his pink haired companion are demanding that they see you immediately. They won't leave until they do" She said.

"Very well send them in." Well this should be interesting.

"Hai Hokage-sama. " She bowed respectfully before she nearly sprinted out of the room to tell then that they may enter.

"Oh ago Hokage-sama." They greeted in unison.

"Kakashi, it has been a while, and who is your pretty friend?"He asked.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura Hokage-sama." She said. Her eyes bore a sombre expression and looked beyond her years. Eyes that should not have been on a child as young as herself.

"With all due respect Hokage-sama will you please sound proof the room and send your Anbu away." She asked politely, the Anbu stiffened disliking what she was suggesting.

He raised a brow.

"Very well Sakura-chan." He said as he dismissed the Anbu. She relaxed her shoulders. In a rapid succession of seals a sound proof barrier embraced the room. Sakura probed her further to make sure there were no spies in the room especially Root Anbu.

"Where do we begin?" Kakashi asked.

"From the beginning Kaka-kun. Hokage-sama what we're about to tell you may not leave this room. The only other two people who are suppose to know about it are Nara Shikaku and Yamanaka Inoichi. " She said, her voice dictated how grave the situation is. He sat up straight indicating that they hand his full attention.

"We're from the future." Kakashi said. They remained silent trying to gauge his reaction but hus face gave nothing away.

"How am I to believe you?" He asked. Kakashi handed him the scroll. Sarutobi's eyes widened when saw the stamp of the Hokage on the front. He opened the scroll, his eyes roamed over the scroll digesting its content. It was clearly her handwriting, but a part of him was still wary.

"What other evidence do you have?" His voice was surprisingly clan. She smiled. They watched her diamond ring give off an ominous black glow. She repeated his name in her head just like Tsunade said she must.

 **Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hiruzen Sarutobi.**

The chakra in the necklace enveloped the room in black rays. His entire life flashed before he is eyes. The day Naruto Stoke the scroll of sealing, team seven's first C-rank turned A-rank mission, the chunin exams, the invasion and finally his death at the hands of Orochimaru.

He looked at the carnation haired girl, her name definitely did not suit her I'll. He saw her pain, her hardships, her struggle. Her face that of person who had seen war and experienced it first hand.

"The fourth shinobi war was propelled by the forth by the destruction and the arrival of the Akatsuki. The fourth war was what led to the downfall of my generation." Her voice sounded so far off. She was reliving her most painful memories. Sarutobi stiffened at the mention of the fourth war.

"When you died Jaraiya and Naruto set out to find Tsunade-shishou to become Godaime Hokage. Later Sasuke defected from the village, Naruto trained with Jaraiya for three years. I petitioned Tsunade-shishou to become her apprentice when they left. The Akatsuki were targeting the jinchuriki stealing their tailed beasts. They captured them in order leaving only the eight tails and the nine tails left. By then the war had long since started. The master mind behind the Akatsuki was none other than the 'dead' Uchiha Obito Naruto killed him with the help of Sasuke and then Sasuke killed Naruto and in turn Kakashi and I killed Sasuke. We hunted down the remaining Akatsuki, the village was in ruins and I was the sole survivor of the Konoha twelve. We have to stop that from happening." She said. Kakashi placed his hand on her shoulder reminding her that they're in this together.

They heard the academy's bell go off. She disappeared in a flurry of petals after saying goodbye. They watched her go with smiles on their faces.

* * *

She appeared in the middle of the classroom while everybody was seated waiting for Iruka-sensei to arrive.

They stared gaping at her. She scanned the room full of baffled face acting as if she didn't just appear out of nowhere leaving petals on the floor. The only empty seat was between Shikamaru and Kiba. Everybody was still in shock, even the lazy genius was interested.

She plopped down. Ino sent her a smug look from besides the lone Uchiha. She just rolled her eyes at the overconfident blond. Iruka-sensei finally made it to class staring quizzically at the piece of flooring preoccupied by petals.

Sakura groaned, laying her head in the desk. Today was going to be a long day, a very long day indeed.

* * *

Kakashi waited outside the gates of the academy hidden amongst the foliage of the trees, wondering when his carnation haired partner in crime would show afraid he had seen all the faces of the rookie nine, he was holding back the tears for seeing them alive

A weight plopped itself on his back, he cooked his head his head to the side, his nose resting in a bun of pink strands. Her arms were classed around his neck and her legs were wrapped around his torso. She inhaled his sandal wood scent. He would always bring her comfort. They were in this together.

"Giddy up horsey." She breathed in a hush whisper as memories assaulted her vision.

* * *

 **###FLASHBACK###**

 **Bloodshed.**

 **It was too much. The violence was too much. The walls of her village had long since collapsed around her. The streets ran red with with blood of innocent civilians and loyal shinobi alike. Most of the buildings had been levelled by Pein's attack.**

 **The attack held a devastating blow to her heart. The entire village was in ruins creating a haunting nightmare. She needed chakra right now or else she was going to bleed to death. She collapsed face first as her forehead kissed the gravel.**

 **"Sakura, Sakura." Somebody was shouting her name but they sounded so far away. Her lips moved but the words eluded her.**

 **"Sakura. " The voice was mere but a whispered shout in her terrible nightmare. Black spots intrude her vision. She saw silver hair before she blacked out.**

 **"Kakashi." The name caressed her lips in a tender whisper.**

 **### END OF FLASHBACK ###**

* * *

"Sakura, Sakura. Sakura Kami dammit. Snap out of it." He cursed under his breathe. She was frozen in the memories of her past which could possibly be their future again. Moments lime this would have to be kept under strict control. Oh how he was going to regret what he was about to do next.

He slapped her.

"Ouch Kaka-kun, what the heck." She slapped him back adding chakra subconsciously to the hit.

"I have been calling your name for the last several minutes." He refrained from rubbing his cheek, it stung but he would never admit it out loud. He didn't remember his skin being so sensitive. Maybe the war had hardened it even further after all.

"Oh sorry Kaka-kun." She did nothing to sooth the sting in his cheek.

"Now where do you want to go to eat?" He asked, not minding the fact that she clung to his back like a . It has been a while since they could relax like this, hell be damned if he let the opportunity slop by.

"Akane's dango shop." She said enthusiastically. The shop had been obliterated during the attack.

* * *

 **###FLASHBACK###**

 **Akane.**

 **The name ran through head like a warning siren. She ran down the blood stained streets towards the familiar dango shop. The civilians ran past her in a panic mess as shinobi evacuated the area. The village was under attack. Buildings and homes alike were turned to rubble. As she neared the shop she saw the redhead desperately trying to push the jammed door open. Sakura forced her legs to move faster as a beam of light shot down from the sky, rapidly descending upon the shop.**

 **She was just about to punch the wall when the beam of light hit it's target. It through her off he r feet effectively knocking the wind out of her. The blast temporarily blinded her but she shook it off more worried about Akane than anything else at the moment. She looked up seeing the redhead's face twist in agony.**

 **Her face paled when she saw that her friend was being crushed by the collapsed building. She jumped to her feet pumping chakra into her limbs, as she hauled the debris off of Akane. Tears streamed down her face in never ending rivers. Akane smiled at her through the agonising pain. Her friend was dying and couldn't do a hit about it because she was on the brink on chakra exhaustion.**

 **Her hands lay flat out before her. Akane was clutching onto something in her right hand. Sakura ' heart broke further. She attempted to heal her but there was too much damage to her body, it would take hours healing her something Sakura didn't have. She was still smiling at Sakura despite the pain. Akane beckoned her forward, Sakura knelt down besides her fallen friend. Akane opened her hand revealing a black pendant. I was shaped as an eight petalled flower, on each petal was a different colour diamond, each varying in size, the diamond eight in the middle was the largest of all. It was red in colour. The pendant was breathtaking.**

 **"Sakura, listen. This pendant I'm about to give you is very important. It houses the power of all nine bijuu. It gives you the ability to communicate telepathically with the bijuu. I was sent to the future to by my father Hashirama Senju. It has been passed down through my family for generations. It gives you the ability to control the chakra of the bijuu nut you have to mix some if yours so that you are not harmed." She said.**

 **"I can't accept this Akane-chan." She said between sobs.**

 **"Yes you will, now go! I don't have much time. Good bye Saku-chan, I love you imouto. " She said, placing the pendant in her hand as she drew her last breath.**

 **"AKANE!" She screamed shaking the redhead's lifeless body. She made a promise then and there that she wasn't going to fail her.**

 **### END OF FLASHBACK ###**

* * *

She slid off of Kakashi's back. She wanted to cry. Akane was laughing with the customers. Kakashi saw Sakura clutching the pendant around her neck staring at the redhead in front of them.

The took a seat near the window. Relishing in the peace that they longed for. It was a wonderful thing, the ignorance that these people lived in was complete bliss and they hoped to keep it that way.

"Hello welcome to Akane's dango shop. How may I help you?" A young brunette girl greeted them.

"Two plates of Anko dango." Sakura said, the smile on her face unwavering.

"It's good to be back." She said leaning her chin into her outstretched palm.

"Ah."

They sat in silence watching the people pass by. Ten minutes later their waitress returned, her name was Mikoto. Sakura swore she heard that name somewhere before but she couldn't place it. They thanked he before they digged in. They ate in silence with the occasional chattering of people and squeals of children as they played.

"SAKURA-CHAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT OLD MAN." Naruto shouted from the other side of the window.

Sakura looked crossed between mortification and irritation while Kakashi just started on in amusement. The civilians and ninja stopped what they were doing, curious to what the knucklehead was making a fuss about. She stood up from her seat, dango long since forgotten. Kakashi stood up and followed her out. He did not want to miss out on what promised to an entertaining show.

"Naruto-baka, you're making a scene." She seethed.

" Oi. What are you doing with Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked ignoring the angry pinkette (not a smart move on his part).

"Hm. Are you talking to me?" He asked seemingly disinterested but Sakura could tell he was barely containing his mirth.

Wham!

Naruto was sent flying across the road. She stood like a predator ready to pounce on its unsuspecting prey. Kakashi placed his hand on her shoulder causing her to tense further. He squeezed her shoulder lightly in response. She relaxed her posture. If Naruto's outburst didn't get everyone attention then Sakura sending him flying across the street surely did. Who knew an eleven year old had so much strength

Naruto stood up looking at Sakura as if she grew a second head. He knew she was string but he never knew she was that strong. He laughed nervously glancing warily at the petal haired girl as if she might just hit him at any second.

"Ah, I got to go." Kakashi said leaving in a puff of smoke.

Sakura went back inside realising that he stuck her with the bill _**again.**_

* * *

Another chapter done. My hand hurts.

Date Published: 08/10/2015


	6. Chapter 6: Introducing The Creepy Stare

**Chapter 6: Introducing The Wood Style Creepy Stare**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

She felt completely cantankerous with herself. She has been working on this exercise with no sign of improving any time soon due to Kakashi's insatiable curiosity.

He was distracting as always with the multitude of ridiculous questions he was throwing at her for the past two hours. She hardly found it amusing at all.

"Saku-chan where does orange get its name from?" He asked for the billionth time.

"For the last time Kakashi I don't have all of the answers to everything. You're the genius so you figure it out." She seethed.

"But Saku-chan, I'm bored and you have to know where orange gets its name from." He said childishly.

" You know Kaka-kun for a Jounin you can be the most childish, insufferable and mildly curious person at times even worse than Naruto if you want to be."

"How much longer are you going to be at it Saku-chan?" He asked, ennui getting the better of him.

"Kaka-kun if you shut up then I'll be able to concentrate better don't you think or would you rather be punted all the way to Suna." Kakashi paled, choosing to shut up because he valued his life more than aggravating the carnation haired kunoichi.

She smiled, wonderful, now she could get back to the task at hand. She focused her chakra into her palms and began tugging at the water molecules in the air. If she could do it more effortlessly with less chakra she'd have an endless supply of water at hand.

She could feel ... No matter how slight the water droplets were balancing above her palms was evidence enough. A few more hours wouldn't hurt anybody. She pushed more of her chakra outwards careful not to use too much then the technique becomes useless. Eventually she managed to reach a bigger ball. She needed a gourd made for holding large volumes of water.

"I'm done." A large grin broke across her face.

"Finally I thought that you'd never finish." He said.

"Kaka-kun."

"Yes Saku-chan." He said nonchalantly.

"Urusai."

* * *

"...and that was the end of the third world war." Iruka finished.

Sakura glanced lazily at her blank notebook in front of her. Shikamaru was asleep as usual. It has been a week since she started pulling water out of the air. The progress she made was wonderful or so she thought. It was time for recess if you could even call it that. She tried to nudge Shikamaru awake but he wouldn't budge. He remained wrapped in his cocoon like slumber. She drew slight water droplets from the air and sprinkled it onto his face.

"Huh..."

Well that certainly roused the lazy soon to be ninja from his sleep.

"Shikamaru it's time to go outside." Had it been anybody else she probably wouldn't be wasting her time and just left them there to sleep all they want.

"Mendokusei..."

"Hm. Suit yourself lazy Nara." She huffed.

* * *

She could feel a headache coming on at an alarming rate.

 _Why the hell is everything so difficult?_

 **Because your muscle mass is pathetic you moron.**

 _Oh shut up. We're the same person so technically you calling yourself a moron.  
_

Groaning she collapsed against a tree that looked like it was about to throw the towel in as well.

 _If Tsunade-shishou could see me now._

 **She'd kick your ass.**

Snort. _Most probably yeah._

 **I'm hungry.**

 _You're always hungry. How in Kami-sama's name is that even possible. You're just another persona in my head.  
_

 **Baka. We're the same person you said it yourself. If I'm hungry you're hungry. I have to remind you of this every time because Kami knows you're about as oblivious as a rock when your own health is concerned.**

She let out a scream of frustration as she tried to make the wood clone but failed miserably. Not even kakashi could get it right because it just wasn't really within his range of elements

"Is everything alright? I thought that I heard a scream."

 **Of course you heard her scream. I'm pretty sure that they heard her all the way to Suna.**

 _Oh shut up._

"Hai sorry that was me." She scratched the back of her head sheepishly a habit she picked up from Naruto. The man had a creepy stare.

 _Glad to see that Yamato-taichou is alive and well._

 **Yeah...**

 _What, no snarky comments._ She mentally raised an eyebrow. For once Inner really had nothing to say.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh.. I was practicing using wood style clones but I only manage to get them solid for a second before they turn to mud."

He furrowed his eyebrows in surprise but said nothing. To find another wood style user was truly a miracle in stared at her as if trying to figure out a piece of a puzzle.

"Do it again." He said.

"Moku Bushin no Jutsu." A wooden clone appeared of the ground. Then proceeded to turn to mud, AGAIN! Seriously, she couldn't do anything right. She swore the gods were out to get her.

"You're putting too much water type chakra into the clone causing the earth to become muddy." Yamato said as he observed her.

She performed the jutsu one last time pulling back some of her water nature chakra. The results were immediately noticeable. The clone was a solid wooden copy of herself in her haggard state. She nearly wept with joy had it not been for the ninja present. A grin that could rival Lee's split her face in half.

"See there you got it."

"Thank you for the help senpai." She bowed.

"Just Yamato is fine." He said.

"Yamato-sensei, arigatou."

"You're welcome..." He trailed off.

"Sakura."

"Sakura-chan." He said before disappearing into the foliage. Her tensed shoulders relaxed. Her erratic breathing evened out. Now how to get home?

* * *

Falling. Soft. Warm.

 _I feel so exhausted. So hungry. I need to eat something. I need food. I might just eat ramen. Oh Kami I'm starting to sound like Naruto. If I'm not careful I'm going to start shouting believe it at the end of every sentence._

 **Do that and I'll remove you of control of your body.  
**

Groaning. She pushed herself up from the bed. tonight was the traditional clan meeting for all the minor and major clan heads. Thus leaving her with an empty

She shoved herself upright flinging her feet over the side of her bed. Her hair was relentless in its insubordinate behaviour. Her locks were scattered in a birds nest state. Gently running her fingers through the loose tresses she got up and left the room.

 **Hmm. What to eat.** She rummaged through the fridge grabbing anything edible or that can be made edible that she could find.  
The smell of steamed vegetables and cooked meat permeated the air.

Kami-sama, I'm so hungry. Screw my diet meat is essential. However starving myself is unhealthy. Meat here I come.

* * *

It was freezing, stupid clan meeting that are vitally needed for the village economy.

His mop of silver hair blew ferociously in the wind. The hokage tower came into view. A few of the clan heads were lingering outside in the cold weather were chatting idly with each other. He spotted the Haruno crest on a red kimono of a blonde haired woman. Her short bob bounced around her face in golden rays as a pink flower adorned her hair. Her heels clicked softly on the tar road. She proceeded to enter the hokage tower her green eyes smiling.

A man with pink hair styled as a star followed her his mustache waving as the breeze picked up. He had a simple black haori on with a blue obi and the clan symbol. He wore a very happy smile as he chatted animatedly with his wife.

The sun kissed the sky goodbye in rays of pink and orange as the meeting begun to commence. The couple from the Haruno clan looked oddly familiar but he couldn't pin point where he saw them before.

They sat at the base of the theatre like room as part of the minor clan of the village. Along with them were the Maito clan represented by Gai, The Namikaze and Uzumaki clan seats were left open, the Kurama clan seat was also left vacant, the Umino clan seat was occupied by Iruka The Sarutobi clan seat was occupied by Asuma and the Hatake clan seat was occupied by Kakashi after his father's death.

The middle clan seats consisted of the Aburame clan and the Inuzuka clan.

The head clans were the Uchiha clan, Senju clan, the Nara clan, the Yamanaka clan, the Akimichi clan and the Hyuuga clan.

"Alright everybody the meeting is in session."

Everybody rose from their respective seats to greet the hokage, yes the Hyuuga included albeit begrudgingly so.

"You may be seated." Sarutobi said.

"What is the subject for this meeting hokage-sama?" Hiashi asked his face as impassive as ever.

"The travelling canyon between the trade route between Kiri and Konoha has been blocked by a small village known as Tanuki. They are refusing to let any merchants with supplies for Konoha to pass through. It is also the most neutral area between the water and fire country.

"That's just troublesome."

"Why would they do something like that?" The Haruno woman asked.

"Good question. I sent an Anbu team to investigate and there are rumours flying around that a leaf shinobi attacked their village."

"Did they give a description of this person hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, he has silver hair and a wears a mask. Ring any bells." Sarutobi asked dryly.

Everybody's eyes were on Kakashi waiting for any form of suspicious behaviour.

"Why would I do something like that Hokage-sama?" He asked.

"I don't know maybe you can tell me." The hokage responded.

"When was the attack reported?" He asked.

"About a week ago by Hiro Tanuki. He said it took place round about Monday last week and this morning another complaint landed on my desk that you were raiding a village near Suna in the wind country yesterday."

"Both accounts are impossible because I haven't left the village of in the past two months and how can I travel to wind and back in a day when it takes roughly three days to travel to there. I would have to able to travel at the speed of light to do that. Also why would I do anything to disable the village economically." He said.

"That's what we are trying to figure out."

"This meeting is over." The hokage said.

The puzzled Hatake left with the rest of the clan leaders

* * *

 _ **Good or bad?**_

 _ **I'm not happy with the general outcome of this chapter or the way it was written but it's all I had.**_

 _ **Don't forget to review.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Shopping And Revelations

_**CHAPTER 7: Shopping And Revelations**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own Naruto**_

 **This is dedicated to _J-Boy_ for the first review and because he is one my most annoying best friends.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Shopping and Revelations.**

Hmmm... Chocolate... Why do I smell chocolate? Where am I?

 **Wake up baka.**

 _It's so dark. I'm tired._

 **Wake up Kono Yaoro**

Inner's form loomed over like thundering clouds. She(Inner) raised her hand and whacked her(Sakura) against the forehead. She shot up.

"Aww shit, my body feels like it's on fire."

 **What do you expect little -nin. That's what you get for overworking yourself.**

 _It's too early for you shit inner._

 **It's too early for your whining**

 _Whatever_.

She threw her blankets off of her body. The sun shot through her window like golden rays. Her pink tresses framed her head in a curtain like manner. She ran a hand through her unkempt hair and got out of bed. She went through her daily routine of getting ready.

She strapped her weapon's pouch on her right leg and slid down the stairs railing. The smell of chocolate intensified causing her stomach to growl reminding her of how hungry she was that even chocolate seemed very appealing to be used as food for now. Her mother stood in front of the oven in the kitchen with ovenmits on her hands pulling out the hot baking trays with muffins, chocolate muffins. She turned around and smiled.

"Morning Sakura-chan." She said kissing her(Sakura) on her forehead after she set the trays down.

"Morning Kaa-san." She greeted.

"You have grease on your forehead." She tried to stifle her laughter . Her mother wiped the grease of her forehead with the nearest cloth within an arms reach.

"what are you going to do today?" She asked.

"Well I was thinking of going shopping because I need new clothes. This dress that I have now is hardly practical at all. I need to focus on my training and not boys"

 **Please, this dress wasn't meant for training and you know it.**

 _Whatever Inner. Just shut up._

"What happened to the whole I want to impress my Sasuke-kun thing. And he is going to be my future husband. Where's the whole fangirling? I'm not saying that I don't like the change."

"He is old news Kaa-san. Try keeping up Oba-chan." She said sticking her tongue out.

"Well them I'm the youngest looking Oba-chan around with no grandchildren to speak of." She laughed.

Sakura sat at the table with all sorts of traditional Japanese food before her. Her mother loved to cook and bake that's why she never complained when she 'accidentally' gave her too much food. She dug in with great gusto that could rival Naruto.

"You've been eating a lot lately." Her mother commented.

"I decided to stop dieting and fell in love with food." She said.

"Now you sound like an Akimichi." She teased.

"Well there's nothing wrong with them." She said between bites.

"Chew, Swallow then speak. I don't mind you eating a lot but don't forget your manners along the way."

"Sorry Kaa-san. I got to go. Arigatou for the food Kaa-san. I love you." She said as she left.

"I love you too Sakura-chan." She said.

* * *

"Good morning Neko-baa-chan. It's been so long. How are you doing?"

"Sakura-chan, it has been a long time since I've seen you indeed. Look at you, you've grown so big. I'm fine, just getting older. How have you been sweetheart? We have a lot of catching up to do."

"You don't look older than your early twenties. I've been just fine . I'm in the ninja academy we graduate next year."

"You and your flattery, don't make me blush. Your mother mentioned that you were in the academy and that you liked that Uchiha kid." She teased.

Sakura's chest constricted painfully at the thought of Sasuke and what he would become if not stopped. He doesn't now the truth about the massacre and Itachi preferred it that way. She smiled at Neko but it didn't reach her eyes.

"He's old news Neko-baa-chan, but if I meet a guy worthy of mentioning to you I will tell you."

"Now what are you here for Sakura-chan, I'm pretty sure that it wasn't on your agenda to visit an old woman and indulge her in idle conversation."

"Well... I need a new outfit we're almost Genin in a few months time. I need something practical."

"I've got just the thing for you. I had it custom made for you. I was planning on giving it to you when you graduate but I don't see the harm in giving it to you now. Now doesn't it make you feel bad about not visiting this old woman in such a long time Sakura-chan."

She went to the back of the store to retrieve the package and returned to the front section of the store. It was wrapped in a wooden box that needed a key to open it.

"Not evens close baa-chan." She teased her,

"Ah... Sakura-chan you wound me."

"It makes me feel awful." She grinned.

"Now that's better. See you take joy in old peoples misery." She accused playfully.

"I do no such thing." She (Neko-baa-chan) pulled out a key from behind her desk and unlocked the box. She pulled out a loose fitting maroon cotton sweater that ended mid thigh and had slits right up to the hips and a pair of black spandex shorts. The sweater had tiny slits in it where you could hide weapons in, preferably senbon. The box also held a pair of pastel pink knee and arm guards that contained metal plates. Black gloves were also discovered along with a long sleeved meshed netting vest that should be worn under the sweater.

 **DAMN! This outfit looks awesome, all we need to find now is the cloak and boots to go with it.**

 _It looks so badass! Neko-baa-chan has awesome taste._

 **Of course she does because she's Neko-baa-chan.**

"Arigatou Neko-baa-chan. I really appreciate this. " She launched herself at her self proclaimed granny and hugged her tightly.

"You're welcome Sakura -chan, anything for you. Come visit soon, not in a few years time."

Sakura sealed the clothing in an extra sealing scroll that she always carries with her. It became a habit as she took on missions that she to an extra scroll in case she decided to buy trinkets and souvenirs for her friends.

"I will Neko-baa-chan. Soon I promise. Bye Neko-baa-chan. I love you."

During the war she learnt the importance of telling her loved ones that she loved them because she never knew when they would be taken away from her. She left the shop and made her way to the weapons store.

She pushed the door open causing the bell chime. Before she knew it a flag of green appeared before her.

"Yosh! Welcome to the Chang's Weapons shop. My name is Rock Lee, how may I help you my beautiful blossom?" He's stark white teeth held an unholy brightness that nearly left her blinded while he struck the nice guy pose. Apparently she stayed quiet for far too long because a concerned looking Tenten came up to them and moved Lee out of the way.

"Lee how many times do I have to tell you not to overwhelm the customers." She smacked him over the head.

"I'm sorry Tenten-chan. For that I shall run 500 laps around Konoha."

"Hi I'm Tenten, this is my eccentric teammate Lee and mister tall and silent over there is Neji." She pointed at Neji who was manning the register.

"Hi I'm Sakura. It's nice to meet you all."She smiled.

"How can I help you Sakura-chan?" She asked.

"I'm looking for an axe. I also need hollow senbon. The ones with holes in it so that you could slip liquid in it. Do you have those?" She asked.

"No problem, this way." She said as she led Sakura to the back of the shop.

Sakura could feel Neji's eyes burning holes into her back. She tried to shake off the unnerving feeling that he might just be suspicious of her. The necklace grew warm against her skin giving off a dim glow. She lifted the necklace from her neck. The middle diamond was glowing a faint bright red light, emitting a tiny amount of chakra.

 **Stupid pendant! Wrong time to be giving off chakra especially with the damn Hyuga around.**

 _Tell me about it. What do we do?_

 **I'll envelope the pendant's chakra by consuming it but I can only do so for a short amount of time. After all it is foreign chakra.**

 _We'll deal with the rest when we get home._

 **That's if the Hyuga doesn't follow us first.**

 _We'll deal with him when the time comes._

They stopped by a aisle filled with axes from top to bottom. But only one stood out to her amongst it all. I had a black handle engulfed inflames and its blade polished do diligently that it resembled a mirror.

"I'll take that one. It's gorgeous."

"It is. I had a person come in here earlier in the week. He took a look at the axe and said he knows someone who might be interested in it."

"Really. But he never bought it."

"Yep."

"Here are the senbon you were looking for. How many sets do you want?"

"How many are there in a set?"

"100 senbon. "

"I'll take 8 sets then."

"My kind of girl. Stock up on a thousand weapons at once. Who are you planning on turning into a porcupine."She laughed, Sakura joined her.

"A very close yet annoying friend."

"I need paper bombs and kunais as well."

"This way."

"It's so quiet here for having Lee as a teammate and all."

"Neji is probably keeping him in check."

"Neji, Mister tall and silent probably doesn't even want to be manning the register. He seems more like the type to be training right now."

"The kunai and paper bombs are here. You're probably right. If you think Lee is bad you should see him and my sensei together. Lee is basically his doppelganger. Can you imagine what I have to put up with everyday.' Sakura didn't need to imagine she's seen it one too many times.

 **Hey Sakura have you realised how Lee didn't fall in love with you. Remember the first time we met them was at the chunin exams.**

 _Holy shit inner you're right. Who do you think he'll fall in love with at the chunin exams?_

 **I'll laugh if it's Ino-pig.**

 _That would be hilarious._

"These are your normal paper bombs and these purple ones are combined with black powder to act ad a bigger explosive and as a smokescreen when you run out of chakra to make a quick escape."

"I'll take 400 of both. They might just come in handy."

 **We can try it on Kakashi.** Inner smiled sadistically.

 _Oohh... Won't that be fun._

"You sure pack a lot of fire power."

"I love explosives."

"I can tell. What army are you trying to blow up?" She asked jokingly.

Sakura just smiled.

"Okay,what's with all the weapons from where I stand I don't spot your ninja headband."

"I'll be graduating from the academy in three months time. I like to be well prepared."

"What about the axe."

"Well I accidentally broke my last one when I swung it too hard."

"Damn girl how hard must your swing be. I have yet to break my first axe."

"It's a funny story actually."

* * *

 **...Flashback...**

 _ **The golden rays of the sun were baking them as well roasted chicken.**_

 _ **Naruto was complaining about all the work he had to do and no use of shadow clones were permitted. He kept going on about how unfair it was that Sakura could tear down trees with her bear hands but he was not allowed to use his shadow clones.**_

 _ **"You know Naruto fine I'll use an axe just like the rest of you." She pulled out a storage scroll that held her weapons and took her axe out.**_

 _ **She started to swing it back and forth into the tree. She reached her ninth tree and swung at it with all her might.**_

 _ **Crack!Clang!**_

 _ **The axe handle had split in half. The blade clattering towards the ground. Her temper flared as she picked the blade up and chucked it at the nearest tree. It narrowly missed Naruto's head as it embedded itself into the tree that he was chopping down. Naruto ducked muttering something about "monstrous strength and pmsing pink-haired kunoichis as she off.**_

 _ **"Well that's enough wood to last a life time." Kakashi said.**_

 _ **...End Of Flashback...**_

* * *

"Sakura snap out of it." Tenten said as she snapped and waved her fingers in front of her face.

"Sorry about that. I do that a lot." She scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Well you should really learn to control it. It's a dangerous habit to have while out on missions."

"I'll keep that in mind Tenten." She stopped herself from rolling her eyes at her.

She made her way to the register, putting her purchase on the counter. Neji's eyes widened ever so slightly but she caught it.

"Going out hunting."

She just smiled broadly, payed for her things and left the shop not before sealing the weapons in a scroll. She proceeded to make her way through the overcrowded streets and window shopped until lunch time came rolling around. She savoured her time of peace knowing it would never last forever.

Settling for the all you can eat restaurant owned by the Akimichi clan. She slipped into the the booth closest to the window. She relaxed her head against the window as her eyes scanned the menu lazily.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?"

"Why hello to you too Ino."

"I'll repeat. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well is it not obvious. I was about to enjoy a peaceful lunch. Good afternoon Shikamaru, good afternoon Chouji." She greeted them.

"Good afternoon Sakura." They chorused.

She looked at them weirdly but shrugged it off.

"Bullshit Sakura you could hardly eat meat considering your diet." Ino began her interrogation.

"You're one to talk. Well it looks like I won't be getting any peaceful lunch as I anticipated. Oh well maybe another time. Goodbye boys. Ino."

 **Pig.**

She dropped the menu on the table and indicated to the waiter that she'll be taking her leave.

Ino scoffed, Shikamaru just gave a look that said "Don't be so troublesome." The waiter just glared at Ino for chasing her away granted he didn't like Ino anyway. Chouji just munched away happily on his chips completely oblivious to it all.

* * *

Since her lunch plans were ruined she decided to seek out Kakashi.

 **Oh look at that cloak. It reminds me of the fourth's cloak but it's just black not white.**

 _It's gorgeous with the flames and everything._

 **Say, didn't Naruto have a black one.**

 _Yeah he did. The same one he gave to me the day he died._

* * *

 ** _...Flashback..._**

 ** _The dust had settled halting her sneezing fit._**

 ** _"Naruto!" She cried out. Her eyes scanning the vicinity frantically for his body. She saw an arm stick out from under the rubble._**

 ** _She ran towards him kneeling besides him pulling the debris off of him._**

 ** _"Naruto, can you hear me."_**

 ** _"Sakura-chan." He smiled._**

 ** _"Don't speak. I'll fix you up."_**

 ** _"No Sakura-chan what done is done."_**

 ** _"No I will save you. You're my best friend."_**

 ** _She kept pouring her chakra into his body but the Kurama kept on rejecting her chakra._**

 ** _"You stupid fox let me do my job. Do you want to die too. Let me save him."_**

 ** _"It's no use Sakura-chan. He is doing so on my orders not on his own. Please Sakura let me see you smile one last time. I don't want my last memory of you to be a sad one." She cried her heart out until there were no more tears to shed and smiled one last time._**

 ** _"You can have my cloak Sakura-chan. That way I'll always be with you no matter where you are. Arigatou for everything Sakura-chan." He smiled one last time and let the tears fall._**

 ** _"Arigatou Naruto. I'll always love you." She closed his eyes._**

 ** _...End Of Flashback..._**

* * *

 _Kakashi can wait. I need to get that cloak._ She entered the deserted shop causing the bell above her head to jingle. She was never one for vanity after her first chunin exams but every once in a while she liked to buy herself something nice.

"Ohayo and welcome to Shinobi's speciality. How may I be of assistance?" A middle aged old lady greeted her. She had a few grey hair slightly crooked smile and the most stunning pair of cerulean eyes she had ever seen.

"Ohayo. I want to buy that cloak I saw in the window. the one with the flames." She said.

"You're in luck. You came at just the right time because the cloak is one of its kind and it's exactly your size." The woman was very energetic for someone so old. She kind of reminded her of Lee with her enthusiastic personality. Kami-sama if she started ranting on about the spring time of youth then Sakura was going to bolt out of there faster than Naruto could inhale a bowl of ramen. The old lady disappeared leaving Sakura by the register. She returned moments later with the cloak in hand.

"Here you go sweetheart."

"Arigatou Baa-chan." Sakura said gratefully as she handed her the required amount of money. As soon as she got the cloak she was out of there because she still needed to find Kakashi. Kami why was that man always so infuriatingly hard to find. She still needed to get some training in damn it.

* * *

An hour later she found Kakashi. Frustrated, tired and hungry she was ready to chuck him through a mountain for being so difficult to find. By now it was well past two almost three in the afternoon.

She let exhaustion take over as she collapsed against a nearby tree.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted from his perch on the tree.

"Where the heck have you been?" She asked letting her frustration and volatile temper be known. They would meet up in secret majority of the time as not to draw any attention to themselves from higher powers, namely Danzo.

"I was here the entire day reading and hiding from Gai and his ridiculous challenges." He said with an eye crinkle of a smile, already use to her outbursts.

"Well we need to see Yamanaka-san and Nara-san. Now come on." She demanded as bossy as ever. He jumped down from the tree and sprang into Kakashi silent mode for a while.

 **Woman you need to learn to take a chill pill. You stress too much.**

 _I would if we didn't have the fate of the worl-_

 **Breathe in.**

 _Just shov-_

 **Breathe out.**

 _For the love of Kami stop-_

 **Breathe in**

 _STOP CUTTING ME OFF!_

 **Breathe out.**

 _Are you done?_

 **...**

 _Inner?_

 **...**

 _You did not just fall asleep on me?_ Sakura mentally faced palmed herself, wondering why she even put up with her other persona.

In the mean time Kakashi and her were taking a walk to the other side of Konoha where the Yamanaka and Nara compounds were located. She was so lost in thought that she walked straight into Kakashi's back when he stopped.

"We're here." He said paying no attention to her little accident.

The guards outside the Nara compound looked as lazy as ever with their aloof attitudes they were giving off in waves.

"Hatake-san, state your business at the Nara compound." The guard on the right asked.

 **Jeez talk about straight to the point.**

 _Well look who's back. I thought that I finally got id of you for good._

 **Darling we both know that you can't survive without me. Let's face it with me gone you have no backbone.**

 _..._

 **I knew it. Cha! But seriously though that guard reminds me why we don't like clan politics that much.**

 _Tell me about it._

"We're here to see Nara-sama." Kakashi said rather politely.

"Nara-sama is not expecting anyone today."

"It's okay you can let him I was just about to go and find him myself." Shikaku said appearing out of nowhere.

"Hai Nara-sama. You may enter Hatake-san." The guard let them through.

 **Kami the guard is so formal.**

Sakura just rolled her eyes at inner's comments. In a way she kind of missed her random remarks during the war. It was so refreshing to have her back. Kakashi beckoned for Sakura to follow seeing she was again lost in thought. Seriously though that needed to stop or else he was going to have to confront her about it which wouldn't be a pleasant experience.

"Are you okay?" He asked concernedly.

"Sorry I've been lost in thought a lot lately." She apologised sheepishly, scratching the back of her head a habit she had picked up from Naruto.

"So I take you have something important to tell me Kakashi-san. However what are you doing here Sakura-chan if you don't mind me asking" He stared at her, those eyes showing intelligence beyond his years.

"Not at all Nara-sama. I'm here with Kakashi-san." She said.

"Please Sakura-chan no need for such high formalities. Shikaku-san is just fine with me."

"Okay Na-Shikaku-san." He just cracked a smile at her slip up.

"Now what is it that you wanted to speak to me about?" He asked.

"It's not something we would like to discuss here where anybody can hear if you don't mind." Kakashi said.

"Of course, we can speak in my study if you like." He said as they walked through the compound. The compound nowhere near as big as the Uchiha compound but it was as lively as the Nara compound could get. They entered his study room. You could see different types of books lining the wall from novels to encyclopaedias. They made sure to sound proof the room.

"Let's start shall we." Shikaku said, his demeanour as relaxed as always.

"We're from the future sent here by Tsunade-sama." He said as if he was having his regular afternoon tea breaks with the Nara clan head. Shikaku just stood there. To any normal person it would have looked as if he was as impassive as always but his eye twitched slightly indicating just how shocked he was to a well trained ninja.

Sakura just stood there staring at him as he looked at her. His eyes flickered with something that was too fast to catch causing her to think that she was seiing things.

Shikaku took a moment to sit down and gestured for them to do the same not wanting to be rude to his guests.

"The Hokage informed Inoichi and myself of what had happened but we needed to see it with our own eyes." Shikaku said.

"Take your time Shikaku-san it's not exactly the most normal of situations." Sakura said softly her viridian hues revealing years of emotional scars. She suddenly looked so much older than she was physically.

Kakashi turned to check if she was okay. He couldn't help but worry if she was okay especially considering where they were.

"So the jewellery works?"

"We have yet to try out Kakashi's one mine definitely does." Sakura replied.

"What exactly was the concept behind the memory jewellery Shikaku-san?" Kakashi asked.

"The story is such a drag." Sakura just smiled.

"It started with our ancestors. They discovered the time travel jutsu that Lady Tsunade used on you. It was a jutsu handed over the line of Hokages so that it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. Then Itachi came to us just before he massacred his clan at the time. He told us that war was coming and we had to be prepared. We never understood at the time. He could have meant a political war, a civil war, any form of war that you get really. Lady Tsunade was also in the village during that time for a visit." He sighed.

The shoji door opened causing all heads to snap in that direction so fast they might have gotten whiplash.

A man with blond hair, blue eyes and slightly fair skin stepped into the study. Sakura and Kakashi easily recognised him as Yamanaka Inoichi.

"Ohayo mina." He greeted.

"Yamanaka-sama/Inoichi." They greeted in unison.

"Sakura-chan? What are you doing here?" He asked curiously. She just gave him her usual smile.

"All will be explained in time Yamanaka-sama." She said.

"I'll fill you in later Inoichi." Shikaku looked at his best friend knowing his curiosity.

"Okay." She said backing down for now.

"Now where were we?" Shikaku asked.

"You were telling us about Uchiha Itachi." Kakashi said,

"Shikaku do you really think that Sakura-chan should be learning about Uchiha Itachi. She shouldn't even be aware that he exists." Inoichi said warningly.

"Relax Inoichi, she knows already. Troublesome." He said.

"How?" He asked to no one in particular

"He came to us with information o the sharingan and how the Tsukuyomi and the kamui works. At first we didn't get why. Then that night he massacred his family he gave us a sample of Uchiha blood and said that it's the least he could do before he leaves." He said.

"The poor kid had it rough, having to grow up way before his time. Anyway back to what happened. That's when we called in Lady Tsunade to study the blood sample. She was never fond of blood but she did it anyway. She found the Uchiha gene fr the sharingan and took her time in replicating it and chose specifically the traits of the Tsukuyomi and the Kamui. But eventually she did and handed everything over to us including the sample of the replicated DNA and her research with notes. She left shortly after that. We were able to use a similar jutsu to the time travelling one. That is how it's able to give back the memory of a person and combined with the Kamui it's almost like the memories are stored in another dimension for further use." He said.

"Wow there is so much theory behind it." Sakura said genuinely interested.

"We couldn't help the side effects. Every great jutsu comes with some sort of price to pay." Shikaku said.

"True." She agreed thinking of the recreation of birth jutsu that Lady Tsunade created.

"Inoichi you need to go through their memories because I really don't want my memory back if this is what it has come to already." Shikaku said.

"So you're saying that you're from another timeline and came to stop another war from happening." Inoichi said.

"Hai."

"Well let's get this over with." Inoichi said.

* * *

"That was worse than what I imagined." Inoichi said rubbing a hand tiredly through his blond locks. Replaying the memories of your precious people dying in front of you was never fun.

"So you're in Anbu and Tsunade's apprentice Sakura-chan." Shikaku said.

"Hai." She said. It was hard when waking up to not find Naruto lounging on her couch or Sai nearly burning down her kitchen by attempting to cook.

"It was hard." Kakashi said. To see your "dead" best friend start a fourth ninja war was not something everybody got to experience or wanted to at all.

"If you don't mind Shikaku-san, Inoichi-san we have to get going. I have to get her hime she looks like she's about to pass out anytime now." HE said and then he was off with Sakura in tow.


	8. Chapter 8:Helping The Demon

**The Art Of Mending Time**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just the plot to my story.**

 **A/N:** I know I've been putting this off ofr a while ow and some of you are pretty angry with me but I can explain. My life unfortuntely doesn't revolve around how much update, that is the sad truth. I'm juggling between actually writing stories and my school work. It wn't be easy for me next year either with university and all. I thank those who have been waiting patiently for me to update. unfortunately updates will be slow and there's really nothing I can do to stop it. However hopefully with this next four week holiday that I have hopefully I can update more frequently. THanks to those who bother to read the A/N and also I would like you guys t check out my other story **The Imperial Uchiha Princess.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Helping The Demon**

 _Three days later..._

She was roaming the streets of Konoha when she saw it happen.

Naruto was being bullied by some boys in the academy and it made her blood boil.

 **She saw red!**

 _ **HOW DARE THEY TREAT HIM LIKE THAT?**_ Inner snarled.

She had been on one of her power trips since this morning and this just made her aggression all the more worse. She stalked towards the boys, hostility rolled off of her in tsunamis, one by one , she plucked them off of Naruto and tossed them aside like rag dolls. She could care less if they gt hurt or not, it's not right to bully people, especially and entire group against one helpless person.

"Naruto are you okay?" She asked worridely.

"Hai. Arigatou Sakura-chan. Nobodyhas ever done something like that for me well except Iruka-sensei and Old man Hokage." He said.

She helped him off the ground as he dusted off his pants.

"Be more careful next time please... _Naruto-kun._ " She whispered the endearment so softly that Naruto thought that he was hearig things. However it was clear from the smile on her face that it was not his imagination playing tricks on him. He launched a hug at the pinkette feeling an overwhelmig feeling of what he thought was gratitude. Everybody looked at the scene playimg out before them thinking that the pink-haired girl had gone completely bonkers. Everybody except for one, Neji Hyuuga. He was curious about the liittle Haruno ever ince he stepped foot into Tenten's family shop. Come on, what ninja has pink hair and green eyes? Though he never heard of her outside of being in his cousin's class and her rivalry wih the blond yamanaka heiress over that Uchiha brat and her violent temper that Naruto seems to rouse. But yet here she was helpig the same boy who seemed to rile her up to no end. She was very confusing and contradictory indeed for the young Hyuuga prodigy.

She left the scene making her way to the shopping district of Konoha. By then the rumours had spread that a young pink-haired girl had stopped a group of boys from bullying the _demon._ Some saying she was just as bad as the demon itself. Everybody spoke in hush whispers as she approached for fear of riling her up and causing her to lassh out as if she was the _demon_ itself. Whenever they saw her they had the audacity to stare. She clenched and unclenched her fists to keep her temper in check. It would do her no good by snapping at every person who caught a whiff of the rumour. She stopped in front of the same weapon store she stopped by three days ago. Though the bun-haired girl was nowhere in sight there was anlady who looked to be in her mid-thirties with long brown hair and charcoal coloured eyes.

"Ohayo. Can i help you?" She asked rather kindly.

"Ohayo. Hai, I'm looing for a gourd that can hold large volumes of water." She said.

"I think I have just the thing."The lady said and motioned for Sakura to follow her to the far right of the store. They passed all the weapons and ventured to a secluded part of the store that Sakura had no idea existed up until like right now. The shelves were lined with all kinds of gourds making Sakura's choice nearly impossible. Each a different make and design. One stood out more than the rest though beckoing Sakura to come forward and have a look. It was an obsidian colour with falling pink cherry blossoms patterned on walked towards it and picked it up.

"I want this one." She said almost certainly leaving no room for argument.

"Excellent choice." The woman said taing it from her and made her way back to the reister.

"2000 ryo please." She said. Saura paid for the gourd and thanked the woman and then left glad that she got what she wanted. The advantage of being an only child. She could buy whatever she wanted without having siblings who would complain why didn't they get the same.

* * *

The sun beat upon her pale skin like a battering ram, She wiped the sweat off of her forehead as sealed the gourd in a storage scroll. The heat waves rolled off her like water. She couldn't fathom how she manged to survive the weather in her Anbu uniform. She pulled her hair out of it's bun. She grabbed the spair hair tie and tied it into a low ponytail.

The rumours were still growing as rapidly as ever. Her bangs covered her eyes and the glare she shot at everybody who looed at her the wrong way. The sun was at its zenith as the wind blew softly. She could hear the birds chirping, children's laughter and the chattering of people. Her feet unconciously carrying her to training ground seven.

The old wooden post that were destroyed during Pein's attack cam into view. It looked just like she remembered it without the splinters from team Kakashi's target practice.

She heard kunai's clashing and power of youth being shouted like there was no tomorrow. Team Gai was training two training grounds away and she could still hear Lee shouting. It's a miracle that they even let loud people become inja inn the first place. She rubbed her aching temples as she leaned against the middle post. The very one her sensei tied Naruto to in the prevous timeline. Hopefully nobody saw her venture towards training ground seven. Her bamgs still stuck to her forehead like glue. Her viridian eyes scanned the grounds.

She unsealed her gourd from the storage scroll. It was relatively big, reaching her hip when placed on the ground. The black strap hung limply on the side of the gourd. She began pulling water out of the air and by doing so mixing her chakra with the water. She dropped the hge ball of water into the ground once it became too much. She continued to do so for the next hour until the gourd was full.

She could feel the gentle hum of her chakra as if she herself was stuck in the gourd. She flexed her fingers as she control the chakra in the water. The water moved as her hand moved. She directed the water back into the gourd and sat down. She began to make chakra threads across the opening of the gourd until she achieved a net like structure with very tiny holes. Once she was done she picked up the gourd and placed the strap over her head across the front of her body.

 _ **Well that was eventful.**_ Inner sounded exhausted.

 _Let's begin the long trek home._

* * *

 _Well that was exhausting._

 _ **You don't say.**_

The bed felt so soft, inviting, with comforters that could lure in the most alert of ninja. She sank deep into the comforter and drfited off to a dreamless sleep.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Ring! Ring! Ring!**

Her alarm started to blare an unbelievably loud noise so she picked it up and chucked it at the nearest wall.

Crack.

The alarm shattered as if it was made of glass.

 _Now that's music to my ears._ Sakura sighed and buried her face further into the pillow.

 _ **That was the third one you broke this month baka!**_

 _I don't like alarms that much. Too much noise._

 _ **Well how else do you expect to get up?**_

Sakura just rolled her eyes at Inner and got ou of bed. So much for beauty sleep.

 _Great another day at the academy learning work I already know._

 _ **Maybe this is what Shikamaru feels like everyday.**_ Inner chipped in her two cets.

* * *

The academy was buzzing with excitement as it was oriientation day for the next year's new ninja in training.

Parents and children alike looked very excited. those who saw her approaching turned the other way or shot her disgusted looks.

 _ **I see the rumours are going as strong as ever.**_

 _What did you expect. They only started yesterday after all._

She saw a small girl sitting by herself on the bench under the trees. She looked sad, her eyes cast downwards as her hair fell like veil in front of her face. She approached the girl slowly as not to startle her and kneeled before her. The girl looked up, her obsidian orbs boring into the viridian pools before her.

"Hi." Sakura greeted giving her a gentle smile. The girl smiled timidly in return.

"What's your name little-chan?" She asked trying notto scare the girl away.

"R-Rin. What's your name Nee-chan?" She asked shyly, trying to blend in with the foilage of the trees.

"Sakura. Why are you here by yourself?" She asked. From the looks of things she would say that this girl was civilian because she couldn't spot a ninja clan symbol.

"I have no friends Sakura-nee-chan. the children always bully me because of my forehead." She cried.

"Hey now, don't cry Rin-chan. Your forehead is beautiful no matter what other people say. " She pulled the red ribbon that Ino gave her out of her pocket. She tied Rin's long jet black hair to the back and brushed her bangs to the side so that it framed her face instead of covering it.

"There you go. Much better. See it looks pretty. You can have the ribbon but you must promise me that you'll look after it okay. It''s a special ribbon that made me feel better about my forehead." She said.

"But Sakura-Nee if I take it then how are you going to feel better about your forehead if the ribbon is making me feel better about mine?" She asked rather cutely.

"It's okay. I don't need its powers anymore because I love my forehead. Promise me you'll earn to love your?" She said.

"I promise." The girl gave her a slightly crooked smile but it was adorable none the less.

"Rin-chan there you are. I've been looking all over for you. You had me worried sick. Don't run off like that again." Her mother said sternly.

"I'm sorry momma. See I made a new friend. Her name is Sakura-Nee. I want to be just like her one day." she beamed. The mother looked at Saura up and down with distaste, clearly recognising the trademark pink-hair linking ehr to yesterdays incident of saving Naruto.

"Come on Rin-chan. We must be on our way." She (the mother) narrowed her eyes and stalked off towards the academy with Rin in tow not sparing the pinkette a second glance.

 _ **So much for being nice.**_

Sakura walked off towards the other direction where the academy students were entering the building to get to class. She saw Hinata in the distance. Sakura approached her and smiled.

"Hinata-chan. How are you doing?"

"Sakura-chan. I-I'm doing f-fine. What a-about you?" She said with a slight stutter. At least this wasn't nearly as bad as when she has to speak to the blond knucklehead.

"I'm hanging in there as usual. So what are you starring at?" She asked. When Hinata didn't reply but started to blush an insanely red colour that would make a rose jealous. Hinata didn't reply so Sakura looked off in the direction that the Hyuuga heiress was staring off into. Naruto.

 _ **OMG! They're so kwaai.**_

 _I should have known that she'd be staring at Naruto. You're right they're so kwaai. I only Naruto wasn't so dense._

 _ **I agree. Let's knock some sense into him. CHA!**_

Sakura just shook her head at Inner's antics. To think they were the same. Unbelievable. The bell rang causing the kids to scramble towards their seats. Her bangs were irritating her face so she took out her spare pins and pinned it to the back.

"Showing of your forehead I see. Aren't you afraid that it's bigger than your chest." Ino remarked snarkly, baring her fangs.

"Aren't you afraid that yur ego exceeds your IQ?" Sakura bit back.

"That's enough girls. Take your seats." Iruka-sensei instructed.

"Hai sensei." They said in unison and then glared at each other. Iruka just sighed and shook his head. Really female ninja could be so volatile.

Sakura plopped down into her seat besides Shikamaru. He gave her a lazy wave and she smiled in return. Iruka began his lecture. It droned on for what seemed like hours and within the next half an hour Sakura fell asleep.

* * *

Maybe it was the heat that was getting to her that's why she was seeing things. Ino was pkaying shoji with Shikamaru and she was failing _**miserably**_ at it. It was a hilarious sight indeed. Saura doubted that Shikamaru suggested the game. What made things more interesting was maing lovesick eyes at one brooding Uchiha.

 _ **Ahhh so that's why she's playing shoji with Shikamaru, to impress Sasuke. I'm surprised he's eve putting up with it.**_ Inner quipped.

 _OMG! Poor Shika, I swear that Ino knows no bounds._

 _ **You were the same. Always treating Naruto-kun like crap.**_

 _Okay I get your point and I still feel shit about it. I really want to make it up to him but I don't know how._

 _ **That's easy. Just be nice to him.**_

Sakura was broken out of her musing by Ino's frustrated yelp. She giggled slightly at her misfortune. Her legs started moving on their own accord. She tried to will them to stop but they wouldn't.

 _Inner what the hell are you doing?_

 _ **Something I should have done a long time ago.**_

 _Inner don't be stupid. He's not the same. I didn't come back here so that I could start a new romantic relationship with him._

 _ **Why not, you never got a chance the so why not now...**_

 _The Shika I knew during the war was the one Anbu changed. The emotionally scarred Shika. This one is an innocent boy with an extremely large IQ. Whatever I do, I can't taint him too you kow it. I can'tbe selfish._

 _ **Too late we're already here.**_ Inner said a little too cheerfully.

"Forehead."

"Pig." They glared at each other, sparks flying everywhere.

"What do you want forehead?" She snapped.

"I was going to challenge Shikamaru with a game of shoji. You're welcome to watch and take notes." She remarked haughtily.

"Whatever. The only person who can beat Shikamaru at shoji is his dad and the only other person who can more or less keep up with him is that Jounin that his dad likes to play with. So if you get your ass kiced don't come crying to me." She said as she scooted over to the other side of the bench.

 _ **Damn that pig, I hope she gets an ass ull of splinters. CHA!**_

"We'll see pig." She said.

 _Omg Inner you're so mean._

 _ **Please like you weren't thinking it too.**_

Inner rolled her eyes as Sakura giggled internally. Shikamaru started setting the board pieces right seeing the girls were still stuc in their glaring competiton and weren't about to help anytime soon.

"Can we get started now Sakura-san. This is so troublesome." He muttered. Sakura snapped her attention to him cheeks flushing. Gd at least she had the deconcy to be a bt embarrassed.

"Let's begin Shikamaru." She said, a grin stretched across her face as her eys held a malicious glint in them.

"Troublesome."

* * *

 _An hour later..._

"How?" Ino asked.

"Mmm... You have to be more specific." Sakura said concentrating intently on the game.

"You're able to keep up with ?" Ino asked. Even Shikamaru was a bit surprised that she lasted this long. He thought she was doing this impress that Uchiha brat.

"I had this friend who could play shoji really well." She said.

"Where is this person? I would like to play a round against him." Shikamaru said.

"He's dead." Her tone was clipped.

"Gomen. I didn't mean to bring up painful memories." He said.

"It's okay. It's in the past but I rather not talk about it." She said.

"Shikamaru, your dad's here." Ino informed him. Sakura and him were still going at it until they reached a stalemate in their game.

"Seems like I have to go. We can continue this another time." Shikamaru said. He packed the boared careful not to disturb any of the pieces.

"Tomorrow then, some time." She said.

"Sure. Same place." He said.

"Bye Shikamaru." She said and got up to take her leave.

"Bye Sakura-san." Being ever so formally polite. Ino just stood there and gapped realising that she had long since been forgotten about.

* * *

They met everyday for the next few weeks after the academy and on Saturdays at three in the park. On the odd ocassion Shikaku would either be unusually early so he just sat and watched their matches. Quite often than not they would reach a draw and on the odd ocassion one of them would win. Shiamaru was glad he found someone his own age who enjoyed shoji as much as he did and Sakura was glad she had at least ten years of experience. Maybe being 21 in an 11 year old body wasn't all that bad after all.

* * *

"I see you've been quite enjoying your games of shoji against Shikamaru. Dare I say you're getting attached to this version of him." Kakashi said as he popped up out of nowhere.

"Yes I do quite enjoy our matches. However I'm not even getting remotely attached. That is not why we're here."

"But Sakura you got to let yourself be happy. That's par of why Tsunade-sama sent us back."

"I will soon as the mission is done Kakashi." She ran her hand through her hair. Damn it all to hell. She deserved to be happy, but he also deserved someone better than her.

"By then it might be too late and you'll regret not taking the chance at all." By Kami was he not going to let her make the same mistake he did even if it kills him.

"Mou... Kakashi I know. Don't worry about it." These forced smiles were starting to hurt her face.

* * *

Kami this heat was killing her and not mention Kakashi was being as ruthless as ever.

The training was vigorous taking a toll on her body. The sweat was pouring down her face, sticking her clothes to her skin.

 _ **Kami-sama I feel like I'm dying. When we die I want them to put on our gravestones the most badass kunoichi to have ever lived.**_

 _Oh Inner stop being so dramatic. We're not going to die._

 _ **Call Tsunade-sama and tell her I'm sorry for hiding her sake.**_

 _Inner just shut up already. We're not dying anytime soon._

She dragged her hand across her forehead in an attempt to wipe the sweat away. Wondering why the hell she agreed to train with him in this weather.

 _ **Because he offered you ice-cream.**_

Oh yes the ice-cream. Every girl's dream.

 _ **Nah ah just yours. Sometimes I swear Sakura-chan you're a moron.**_ Inner quipped.

 _Oh shove it you._

 _ **Sorry darling it's not me you want.**_ She grinned cheekily.

Sakura swore if Inner was real she would have knoced her out a long time ago. Time to settle this once and for all.

* * *

 _1 hour later..._

 _ **And the winner of this round is... Kakashi Hatake ladies and gentleman!**_

 _Oh shove it inner._ Sakura leaned against a tree wiping the sweat from her brow. She felt exhausted and winded, her hair clinging to her face having came loose from her hair tie.

"Well done Sakura-chan. You lasted longer than usual." Kakashi grinned cheekily.

"You now if I was still as fit as I was then this would have been an even spar Kaka-kun." She said narrowing her eyes.

 _ **Yeah so don't feel good about beating a kid.**_ Inner chimmed in, her monocrome figure ready to loom over the world.

* * *

 **So how was it? Good? Bad? Constructive criticism is more than welcomed but no flames!**


	9. Chapter 9: Pure In Every Sense

**The Art Of Mending Time**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own Naruto just the plot to my story.**

 **Chapter 9: Pure in every sense**

 **A/N: Hi guys, sorry for the long wait. Iwas really busy last year and I hope you can forgive me for that. HAPPY BELATED CHRISTMAS AND A NEW YEARS. I give you chapter nine people.**

* * *

"I guess that neither of us got what we really wanted in the end. You didn't get eternity and I didn't get to die." Stumble- writer168

* * *

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to train here after all. Especially when she saw the unredeemable duck-butt approaching.

 _ **Is it too late to take Gaara-kun up on his offer and move to Suna?**_ Inner asked meekly wanting to be nowhere near the brooding dark haired Uchiha. He was way to close for comfort in her opinion.

"What are you doing here?" He ased her pointedly, almost as if to say get lost. If she had been her normal eleven-year-old self she would have swooned because of their close proximity. But she wasn't. Instead, she felt more like she wanted to knock him ten feet under with a chakra-laced punch. She couldn't believe that she was still going to be teammates with the unredeemable duck-butt.

"Training." Her response was short- not wanting to speak more than necessary to the "last" Uchiha.

"Since when do you train?" He asked seemingly irritated, not liking how coldly he was being treated. Especially not by some pink-haired girl who was _weaker_ than him. The arrogant Uchiha left, his pompous attitude following him on the way out. As soon as he was out of the bubblegum-pink haired girl's sensing range, she relaxed her guard, letting the awkwardness and tension leave her body.

 _ **Bye Unredeemable duck-butt-san!**_ Inner yelled after him. Sasuke's eye twitched, as he turned around and shot her a rather nasty glare.

 **"What did you just call me?"** Anger lacing his voice slightly.

"Umm... Nothing!" She said rather quickly, one day she was going to kill her inner person for all the shit she dragged her into. Sasuke just "hn"-ed and left, not wanting to deal with the eccentric pinkette.

 _ **Well... that was bloody awkward! Who knew an Uchiha would say what was more than the necessary "Hn"...**_

 _You don't say inner... And just so you know I'm going to freaking kill you one of these days..._ After Sasuke's departure from the training grounds the lone kunoichi of the soon-to-be Team Seven decided that she had had enough training for the day. She honestly just didn't have enough energy in her after dealing with Sasuke- honestly after all he put her through in the old timeline she just wanted to be rid of him already. Really there was times when she thought that team seven was just better off without Sasuke. Heck, the Konoha twelve were better off without Sasuke.

 _ **Hey Saku isn't it Saturday today?...**_

 _Yeah... So..._ She was very confused by Inner's question.+

 _ **Aren't you fogetting something?...**_ She asked as if it were quite obvious. The kunoichi in question just continued to be very lost by her inner personality's thinking.

 _I don't actualy..._ She said narrowing her eyes slightly.

 _ **SHIKA! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU FORGET ABOUT SHIKA YOU DIMWIT?!**_ Sakura's eye widened as she promptly sprinted from the training ground all the way to the Nara village on the other side of the village.

* * *

"Sakura-san." The guard greeted the out of breathe carnation haired girl. He recognised her from her frequent visits to the Nara compound.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. Shika is probably very restless now..." The pinkette mumbled the last part more to herself than to the guard. The guard just eyed her like came fom looney town, _since when did the Nara heir become restless._

* * *

Sarutobi sat in his office watching the pink-haired girl play shoji with the Nara heir. He could tell that her moves were precise and calculating, just like any other seasoned shinobi. He vowed to keep an eye on her, because it would be very bad if Tsunade ever came back to the village and found that her future student had been neglected. He had a feeling that no matter his command the girl would give Tsunade back her memories. And then he could retire from being hokage and have her take his place, because let's face it, his getting too old for this job.

* * *

It was well into the afternoon and they were still going atit, playing the same game for the previous three hours. Shikaku was sitting far off in the shade of one of the chrry blossom trees sipping tea and watching them play peacefull. Sakura rolled her shoulder to rid the tension in it.

"You are very good at this Sakura-san. It's been a while since I've been this thoroughly challenged." He said sighing happily. He was thoroughly enjoying himself. Sakura shot him an award winning smile flashing her pearly whites, a habit that she picked up from her blonde teammate.

 _ **Don't forget to go check up on Naruto soon.**_ Inner piped in just like she did any other time. Sakura mentally rolled her eyes at her inner persona. Boy she never shuts up, ever!

"Sakura-san!" Shikamaru exclaimed, noting that the pink-haired kunoichi in training was distracted.

"Huh?" She snapped out her thoughts at the sound of his voice.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned for the carnation haired girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said distracted by the sound of his what that voice did to her heart. She missed **her** Shika. The one who she had been through thick and thin with, the one who she unveiled all her scars to, her one and only. Sadly he was **not** her Shika. He wasn't tainted by war and she refused to let him be tainted by her. It wouldn't be fair to him. With her mind made up, she made her last move letting him win intentionally. This would be last time she'd be playing shoji with him, the least she could do was let him win.

He wasn't hers, she couldn't have him. Maybe things would workout between him and Temari. Yup, she would make sure things work out. They deserved each other after all. First she'd start by keeping her distance. Kami-sama knows that she can't get attached now, she has a mission to complete.


End file.
